(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention, relates to a backlight module, and in particular to a backlight module having a light guide board having a light emitting surface on which a plurality of light converging elements is formed and an optic film that forms micro light guides.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional backlight modules have been of such an improvement mat a light source supplied by the conventional backlight module is converted from a linear light source into a surface light source. However, fee light source is still subject to the constraints imposed by the regularity of prism ribs formed on an optic film, feat constitutes in part fee backlight module. Thus, light from the conventional backlight modules is emitted in fee form of regular straight beam. On the other hand, a liquid crystal display panel comprises thin-film transistors and color filters which are of minute matrix arranged in an opposing manner Thus, when the regular straight beam passes through gaps between units of thin-film transistors and the color filters, diffraction of light occurs, which, forms interference patterns in the liquid crystal display panel And as a consequence, the performance of the liquid crystal display is damaged.
Occurrence of the interference patterns in a specific liquid crystal panel cannot be identified in the site of backlight module manufacturers, and can only be found when a liquid crystal panel in which the backlight module is mounted is actuated. This often causes problems between the backlight module suppliers and the manufacturers of liquid crystal display panels, and is a trouble of pressing need to he overcome.
Therefore, it is desired, to provide a backlight module mat overcomes fee problems discussed above.